1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a socket, an adaptor, and an assembly jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
To observe a micro structure of, for example, a body tissue, an optical microscope has been used. Optical microscopes use light transmitted through or reflected off an observation object. The observer observes an image of the object magnified by a lens. In addition, digital microscopes that capture an image magnified by a lens of the microscope and displays the image on a display have been developed. By using a digital microscope, a plurality of observers can observe an object at the same time or at different locations.
In recent years, a technology for observing a micro structure using a contact image sensing (CIS) technique has attracted attention. In the CIS technique, an observation object is placed in close proximity to an imaging surface of an image sensor. In general, a two-dimensional image sensor having a plurality of photoelectric transducers arranged in a matrix is used as the image sensor. Typically, the photoelectric transducer is a photodiode formed on a semiconductor layer or a semiconductor substrate. Upon receipt of incoming light, the photodiode produces electrical charge.
An image acquired by the image sensor is defined by a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels is defined as a partitioned unit area including a photoelectric transducer. Accordingly, in general, the resolution of the two-dimensional image sensor depends on the arrangement pitch or the arrangement density of the photoelectric transducers in an imaging surface. As used herein, the resolution determined by the arrangement pitch is also referred to as “intrinsic resolution” of the image sensor. The arrangement pitch of the photoelectric transducers is decreased so as to be substantially the same as the wavelength of visible light. Thus, it is difficult to further improve the intrinsic resolution.
A technology for providing a resolution that is higher than the intrinsic resolution of the image sensor has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-137037 describes a technology for forming the image of an object using a plurality of images obtained by shifting the image location of the object.